Friends and Enemies
by sun-shine5489
Summary: Starfire and Raven fic. Not together, I don't write slash. This is StarRobin, maybe slight RavenCy or RavenBB, Star POV: When a new red hot villainess comes to town, and the boys are to enthralled with her to be any help, it's up to Star and Raven to stop


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, David Slak and WB do.

Summery: Starfire and Raven fic. (Not together, I don't write slash. This is Star/Robin, maybe slight Raven/Cy or Raven/BB), Star POV: When a new red- hot villainess comes to town, and the boys are to enthralled with her to be any help, it's up to Star and Raven to stop her. But what does Raven knew, and why isn't she telling?

Rating: PG-13

"It has been five years now since I joined the titans. I believe that I..."

"Star?"

Starfire, Tamaranian princess, currently of earth, looked up to see her boyfriend, Robin, smiling at her

"It's time for Lunch." He told her. "What're you writing?"

"Today is Dramion, the Tamaranian festival of reflection. It comes only once every fifteen years." She smiled "I am writing down my reflections on the past few years, as is customary."

Robin kissed her on the cheek "I'll leave you to it, then."

Starfire smiled at him and returned to her writing "I believe that I now understand Earth customs, far better then I did several years ago. I also have a great relationship with the other Titans. Robin, of course, is all I could ever wish for. Cyborg is...interesting, and I believe that I have a good, if not especially intimate, relationship with him. Beast Boy is as fun-loving and bad at cracking (it was only several mouths ago I learned this did not refer to eggs) jokes, although he has matured somewhat. Raven...Raven is Raven, I suppose...I remember being in her body, but I do not believe I did or could ever feel what she feels. Raven is mysterious, and their are many things about her no one knows. She is the only other girl on the team, and sometimes I wish...for a girl more like me. I was so happy when Terra joined the team, and I was hurt more then anyone except Beast Boy by her betrayal. Still, Raven is a good friend, and I love her the way she is. Most of all, I am happy to be a member of the team.

Suddenly, her Titan communicator began beeping, and she closed her book and ran into the central room, where the other titans already were.

"What is going on?" She asked

Robin began explaining to her and the other titans "I got a distress signal from the middle of Jump City. I don't knew what it's for; the signal got cut off. We should go take a look.

The Titans all nodded or made noises of agreement, and flew to the city. Starfire was able to fly on her own, as Cyborg had recently added jets to his shoes, so he was able to fly solo. Robin was jumping from building to building while the others flew, and Star flew up to him and picked him up, rather playfully. He didn't seem to find, and they didn't speak, instead enjoying each other's presence and proximity.

To soon, they had arrived in the center of the city, and they quickly saw the sorce of the trouble, several fires.

"We're superheroes, not fire fighters!" Said Cyborg, sounding rather annoyed

"Now that we're here." Said Robin "We should help."

Beast Boy wasn't listening. Instead, he was staring at something somewhere in the distance. He continued strain.

Raven appeared to have noticed "Beast Boy, pay attentio.." Suddenly, she saw what he was staring at "No." She murmured "It can't be."

She began levitating to the area where Beast Boy was staring. The others followed her. Starfire saw what appeared to be a very good-looking woman, with bright red hair that was on fire. She was using it to set fires everywhere. A woman ran up to them, screaming.

"My fireplace is haunted!" She screamed, then continued running. Starfire felt Robin grow limp in her arms, and looked down, to see that Robin-_her_ Robin- was staring at the woman, completely enthralled. Another moment later, she saw that Beast Boy and Cyborg were also staring.

Suddenly, Raven used her powers to teleport them all back to the tower. Starfire, shocked and windswept, saw that Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were trying to run away, and had a far away look in their eyes. Starfire grabbed Robin and Beast Boy, restraining them with her great strength, and Raven used her powers to restrain Cyborg. A few minutes later, the boys were tied up in a locked broom closet, which Raven temporarily sealed with her powers.

Starfire sat on the gigantic couch, trying to collect her thoughts. Raven levitated next to her..

"Friend Raven.." Said Starfire "Friend Raven, why is Robin...?"

Raven frowned, and said in her monotone voice "I don't know. I know...I thought I knew...that girl...woman...but she could never do that."  
Starfire's wide eyes widened even more "You know this horrible person? Friend Raven..."


End file.
